une nuit particuliaire en Rohan
by miss elfette
Summary: une nuit où Leguy était insomniaque...


**Ce qui s'est passé, cette nuit si particulaire à Edoras...**

_En pleine nuit, en Rohan, à Edoras... Légolas fut pris d'une de ses fréquentes crises d'insomnie. Incapable de s'endormir, il se dégagea avec douceur des bras d'Aragorn, avec lequel il partageait son lit, et se leva... Prenant d'une main sa cape, il enfila une tunique en vitesse puis posa la main sur la poignée de la porte de la chambre. Celle-ci grinça quand il l'actionna et il se figea, guettant un bruit venant de ses amis. Mais seul Gimli se retourna dans son sommeil en grognant. Rassuré, l'elfe se glissa au dehors, traversa la grande salle où le Roi Théoden trônait le jour, poussa la porte principale et se retrouva...dehors (logique). Rabattant sa capuche sur ses cheveux blonds, car le froid était vif, il leva les yeux vers les étoiles, les filles des rêves et les gardiennes de la Nuit... Absorbé par cette contemplation silencieuse, il laissa son esprit divaguer sur les chemins de son imagination... Il fut tellement apaisé par cet acte qu'il ne se rendit compte qu'il n'était plus seul quand la main d'Aragorn se glissa dans la sienne et qu'il posa sa tête sur l'épaule de l'elfe... Se détournant des astres lumineux, Légolas tourna la tête vers le Rôdeur qui se tenait à ses côtés. Celui-ci lui murmura à l'oreille :_

_«- Toujours incapable de dormir ?_

_-Hélas... » se lamenta l'elfe en fermant les yeux. Il ne vit pas le futur roi s'approcher mais il sentit la main de ce dernier se glisser dans ses cheveux blonds, rejetant sa capuche tandis que leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact... Il répondit avec fougue à ce baiser et prit Aragorn par la taille. Les étoiles furent les seuls témoins de cet échange secret. Mais cet instant fut de courte durée car Légolas rejeta sa tête en arrière et demanda, inquiet :_

_«- Aragorn...pour notre relation... si Arwen le savait, que se passerait-il ?_

_-Nous serions séparés à jamais sans nuls doutes. Mais ne te traumatise pas pour ça, je ne lui dirais rien et si tu tiens ta langue, tout va bien se passer, assura le Rôdeur_

_-Moi, je vais te montrer ce que je peux faire avec ma langue dès qu'on sera vraiment seuls... » lui dit l'elfe avec un petit air coquin avant de remettre ses lèvres contre celles du futur roi. Mais, peu de temps après, Légolas entendit derrière lui le bruit d'une porte qui s'ouvre. Il repoussa Aragorn et fit face à ... Eomer (!!!), plus que surpris de les voir là et à cette heure tardive..._

_« - Que fais-tu là, Eomer ? osa demander un des amoureux_

_J'avais entendu des murmures et des bruits étranges...et je suis allez voir ce qui se passait. Je vous ais dérangé, peut-être ? Au quel cas, je me retirerais, confus de vous avoir importuné..._

_Non... c'est pas grave. Nous allions rentrer de toute façon. Tu viens Légolas ?! » dit le Rôdeur, le visage écarlate, avant de se glisser dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, suivi par l'elfe. Ils traversèrent la grande salle et poussèrent la porte de leur chambre pour tomber nez-à-nez avec le nain. Vaguement inquiet, celui-ci leur demanda, un soupçon de colère dans la voix : « Mais où étiez vous encore passés !! » Devant le spectacle des deux « hommes » extrêmement gênés, il se mit à rire et leur dit : « Oh, et puis laissez tomber... » Les deux autres choisirent de se taire et se déshabillèrent en silence. L'elfe fut le plus rapide et se jeta sur le lit, s'allongeant les bras en croix, prenant ainsi toute la place... _

_«- Légolas !!! Dégage, tu prends toute la place ! s'écria Aragorn_

_Mais euh, déclara l'elfe, très mature à cet instant, chuis prince alors t'as pas le droit de me commander !!! J'fais c'que j'veux, moi !!!_

_C'est ça...Continu comme ça et je dirais tout à ton père si t' es pas sage, nah !! déclara le Rôdeur en entrant dans son jeu. Mais moi, je suis le futur roi du Gondor et tu me laisses la place ! Légolas accepta sa défaite et se remit de son côté. Il attendit qu'il soit couché pour demander, les yeux fixés sur Gimli :_

_« Et puis pourquoi doit-on portager notre chambre avec un nain ? » Un oreiller décrivit une magnifique parabole dans les airs pour atterrir sur le visage de l'elfe. _

_« - Légolas, Gimli !! Je vous ordonne de vous taire maintenant !!!!! cria Aragorn, tentant de prendre un air sérieux._

_Ooooooh... Milles excuses, Votre Majesté ! Puissiez-vous accepter les suppliques de mon indigne personne pour avoir fait un tel méf... Le reste de la phrase de l'elfe se perdit sous un oreiller. La plus magnifique bataille d'oreiller de tout le Rohan commença alors. Car Eomer se joignit à eux, après s'être pris un oreiller dans la figure quand il avait ouvert la porte, attiré par les rires entrecoupés d'insultes. Il combattit aux côtés de Légolas, les deux autres s'étant lignés contre lui... Les quatre sales gamins immatures se poursuivirent dans tout Medused, et dans chaque couloir, un nouvel assaillant se joignait au combat. Le roi lui-même se laissa gagner par l'euphorie de son peuple et se lança dans la bataille... Celle-ci dura jusqu'à ce que les premières lueurs du jour éclipsent celles des étoiles. Alors tous les combattants de la nuit retournèrent se coucher sauf quelques courageux qui prirent leur poste devant la porte principale. Les trois ex-membres de la Communauté de l'Anneau prirent la direction de leur lit et, à peine entrés, tombèrent comme des masses, épuisés par cette nuit blanche, qui pourtant, était un pied de nez à Sauron et ses noires légions d'orcs..._**  
**

**_Ma première fanfic !!! Soyez pas avares de _****_Reviews_****_, par pitié !!!!!!!!!_**

Miss elfette


End file.
